


Pay Back

by darcydix



Series: Chained Up [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been busy with work, leaving Eren needy. When Levi comes home early from work one day, Eren is able to act out his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever written that is actually gay smut. I mean I've written blow jobs, but that's about it. Hope you like it~

It was an understatement to say Eren was sexualy frusterated. Levi was busy with some project at work, leaving Eren lonely. He tried taking his sexual urges into his own hands, no pun intended, but it wasn’t the same anymore. Levi promised that they would have dinner tonight, but Eren had other ideas on his mind. 

It was easy to make their apartment dark, you just had to close the living room curtains. It was a small apartment, not much light got in. When the door opened, Eren waited for it to close before he attacked. It was an easy thing to do considering how surprised Levi was. 

There was a brief struggle before Eren managed to wrap his arms around Levi’s upper body, “I’ve been waiting.”

Levi’s whole body relaxed, “You little shit you scared me.”

“Good,” Eren whispered then started to push him toward the couch.

“Eren,” Levi tried to turn around, “What are you doing? I thought we were having dinner.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hips, pulling them against Eren. A light bulb went off in Levi’s head and he stopped trying to turn around.

“You couldn’t take care of it yourself, Eren?”

Eren bent down to bite at Levi’s neck, “Not the same. I want you.”

Levi tried to take over the situation, but Eren pushed him down onto the couch face down. Levi was able to flip over before Eren was on top of him. Eren grabbed at Levi’s hands, pushing them up above his head. 

“You don’t get to be in charge this time,” Eren tugged on Levi’s earlobe.

Levi hissed, “You know the rules, Yeager.”

He was bucking his hips up, trying to push Eren off of him.

Eren pulled back smiling, “Fuck the rules.”

Eren grabbed the back of Levi’s head to smash his lips into his own. Once again, Levi was taken by surprise and he gasped, allowing Eren to slip his tongue into Levi’s mouth. Trusting Levi not to push him off, Eren let go of Levi’s hands and used that hand to slither between their bodies. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders just as Eren slid his hand past Levi’s waistline. His fingers ghosted across Levi’s dick before grasping the hardening member. 

Eren pulled back on Levi’s hair to look at his face. Levi’s lips were parted, eyelids drooping.

“Eren,” He whispered, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Eren stopped stroking Levi and laughed when Levi whined. He stood up, dragging Levi with him to the bedroom. Levi stumbled and landed on the bed. Eren threw off his shirt before going over to their closet. He grabbed a few things and came back to Levi, who had also gotten rid of his shirt.

“You don’t have much patience,” Eren set the things down on the bedside table.

“Shut it Yeager,” Levi hissed, sitting up on his knees.

Eren strolled up to the bed, grabbing Levi’s hair once more, “I’d rather your knees be on the floor.”

“Is that so?” He was already starting to slip off the bed. 

“With your mouth around my cock.”

Levi paused, staring up in disbelief at Ere. Eren was rarely ever this confident or demanding. Eren pressed Levi’s face into his jeans, right next to his hard dick.

“I didn’t stutter, did I Levi? If you hesitate again, I’m going to punish you.”

Levi swallowed thickly and quickly went to work on Eren’s jeans. He didn’t waste any time to take Eren into his mouth, though he really couldn’t take any time. Eren’s fingers were curled in Levi’s hair, encouraging him to go faster. Levi glanced up at Eren, who’s head was thrown back, eyes closed. It wasn’t long before Eren stopped Levi and dropped to his own knees. Eren was kissing him in a rush, fingers yanking at the belt Levi had on. Once the belt was loose, Eren used it to tie Levi’s hands together.

“Eren,” Levi was pushed onto the ground so Eren could take his pants off, “Where is all this coming from?”

Levi yelped when Eren smacked his thigh, “Do you want me to gag you?”

Levi licked his lips, it was tempting. Roughly, Eren pulled Levi onto his hands and knees before reaching up to grab the bottle of lube from the table. He rubbed at Levi’s backside, caressing the pale skin before striking his hand down and causing it to turn red. After he poured some of the lube around Levi’s hole, Eren started to stroke himself. He lazily prodded at Levi before slowly inserting his finger. 

“Eren,” Levi hissed, “Please.”

Eren smirked, leaning forward to bite at Levi’s ass, “I told you to be quiet.”

Levi was going to hate him.

Eren quickened his pace on himself as he added another finger to Levi. He curled his fingers, hitting just the right spot. Levi clutched his eyes, groaning through clenched teeth. He continued to do this to Levi until he could feel himself approaching his climax. Eren withdrew his fingers, and though Levi thought he was about to get something much bigger, he gasped in surprise and Eren moaned and came onto his back. 

He looked back at Eren who had a satisfied grin. 

“What are you doing? Hurry up and get me off, Eren.”

Eren stood, pulling his pants back up, “You get to feel what I felt every night you were too busy with work.”

Eren started to walk away, but Levi was able to sit up.

“Eren!” Levi yelled, “At least untie me!”

He shot him a smile before walking out of the bedroom, “Have fun!”


End file.
